


anything for love

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also a little bit, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Edgeplay, F/M, General warning for Peri, Kinktober 2016, Knifeplay, Masochism, Vaginal Sex, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Well, what if I killed you?" Peri asked. For a moment, both of them froze. "Only a little bit! I promise! You're powerful, it wouldn't be anything you couldn't handle!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 10! The kink is edgeplay, and I think this works since it's far from safe or sane. I hope I captured Peri well, definitely trying to write her murderous tendencies into it, and I mean, if Leo is willing to kill to protect her, maybe he'd do this? Idk, anyway, I hope somebody somewhere likes this filth

Leo studied in his chambers, wondering if he should go ahead and retire for the night. The hour was growing long, and it was likely that nothing else would require his attention tonight. But just as the prince began to rise, he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it strange that someone would come to him this late, he went to the door, and opened it, heart heavy with concern. 

Standing just outside was Peri, his brother's retainer and one of the fiercest fighters in the Nohrian army. She had abandoned her armor within the safety of the castle for more casual clothing, though her hair was still done up as usual. Leo and the dyed-pigtail cavalier had gotten close, fighting side by side in battle and spending time together off the battlefield as well. It was obvious to Leo that Peri was distressed, more so than he had ever seen her. As soon as the door was opened, the woman launched herself into a hug, which nearly toppled the dark knight. 

"Whoa! What's the matter, Peri?" Leo asked, surprised by her sudden visit. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to offer her some comfort. 

"It's...it's just..." Peri started, but before she could get any more out, her tears started up. Leo knew from experience how much the young woman could cry, as he had comforted her on multiple occasions before. Often, her outbursts were due to the wide berth many people gave her, though her shockingly murderous tendencies weren't the worst excuse for such behaviors. 

Leo had discussed the behaviors with her before, but learned that Peri had difficulty distinguishing between the killing she was praised for on the battlefield and the killing that horrified people off of it. To her, it was all the same. 

Peri buried her face in his chest, and Leo held her all the tighter. "We're people giving you a hard time again?" he asked. 

"Yeah...I wanna kill 'em! But...but I've been trying to do that less..." Peri said, between sobs. 

"I know, Peri. I can't imagine how difficult that must be," Leo said, patting her back. 

"I just...I need it. But I don't know when our next battle will be..." Peri said, "It's getting harder and harder to hold back."

"If there's any way I can help, please let me know," Leo said.

Peri brightened immediately. "You mean it?" she asked. 

"Of course! I'd hate for anything to happen to you if I could have helped. I've grown fond of your company, and I'd rather not lose it," he said. 

"Well, what if I killed you?" Peri asked. For a moment, both of them froze. "Only a little bit! I promise! You're powerful, it wouldn't be anything you couldn't handle!"

Leo knew he should have been terrified, should have tried to come up with some other solution. But he couldn't deny some part of him was curious, almost eager. Peri, however, interpreted his hesitation as fear. 

"It's okay, I wouldn't do anything too bad! If I really hurt or even killed you Xander wouldn't be happy at all! So just a little bit, I promise!" Peri explained. 

"I...well, would that help?" Leo said, not wanting to give in to the curiosity he felt. Why was her request thrilling him so? Why was the idea of her...her doing whatever it was she planned making him feel this way? 

"I think so! It would definitely get me through until our next battle!" Peri said, nuzzling against him. "Please, Leo?"

That was too much for the mage. He felt himself growing hard, something which only made him even more concerned. "Okay. Okay, yeah, we can try it."

"Hooray! Thank you, Leo!" Peri said, pulling off of him and bouncing slightly in her excitement. Luckily, her eyes did not drift down, did not notice the erection that was beginning to strain against his pants. Peri was too distracted in her excitement, and as she suddenly leapt towards Leo, pushing the prince down onto his bed, he had his own distraction. 

The cavalier was on him immediately, a dagger he did not see her draw held within her grasp. But as she lowered herself, settling in upon his lap, Peri felt something. 

"Hm? What's that?" she asked, wiggling slightly. The contact only made things worse for Leo, feeling both incredibly aroused and intimidated by the wicked dagger held above his chest. Suddenly, realization washed over Peri's face. "Oh, well isn't that a surprise?" she said, grinning wickedly. "You're liking this, aren't you?"

Leo remained silent, finding it very difficult to look Peri in the eye. 

"Aw, come on. You can tell me!" Peri teased, continuing to wriggle on top of him, driving Leo crazy. 

Finally, a broken moan broke his silence. "Okay, maybe I do. I don't really get it, but...I do." he said, as much an admission to himself as to her. 

"That's perfect, Lord Leo! I'm glad you're so excited for me to kill you, even if it's just such a tiny little bit!" Peri said, lowering the blade until it was just above his chest. Slowly, so slowly, she pressed it against him, and dragged the blade down, making a short, shallow cut that sliced through both his shirt and his skin. The prince cried out, reaching up in reflex. Instead of moving to stop her, though, his hand went to her shoulder, gripping her but making no effort to shove her off. Peri felt him twitch beneath her, and giggled at the feeling. 

"Gods..." Leo murmured, his voice barely audible. "Why do I-" he started, but before he could finish, Peri traced a finger along the cut, making an appreciative noise as she felt the wound. She brought the finger to her mouth, sucking the blood from the tip. The sight made Leo whimper, unable to believe how crazy this was driving him. 

Peri rose, then, and for a moment Leo panicked, thinking she was already done. Of course, if that was all she needed, he would simply take care of things on his own once she left, it would take him no time at all with how close he already was. But Peri made no move to leave, instead, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"What is it, Peri?" Leo said, hoping his voice didn't break quite as badly as he felt it did.

"Well, I was just thinkin', maybe this could...could be more fun for both of us? If we got a bit more comfy..." Peri said, pulling at her shirt suggestively. "That's something you'd like, right?"

"Yes!" Leo blurted, before adding; "I mean, yes, of course, if you would like to...to do that, then yes."

"Good!" Peri said, and the woman was down to her smallclothes before Leo had even unbuttoned his shirt. He found himself so excited, his hands would hardly stay still. Of course, that could also be due to the adrenaline from the gash on his chest, but regardless the sight made Peri giggle. Crawling back into the bed, she took hold of his hands, placing them on her hips while she worked to unbutton his shirt for him. "I guess I should have asked before I cut your shirt, huh?" she asked innocently, as she worked it off of his shoulders.

"I can always buy another," Leo said simply. It had been one of his favorites, but the thrill he felt as he was cut, a thrill he still couldn't quite accept, made the loss acceptable.

"Ooh, yeah, I forget sometimes, something like that's easy for you to replace! Not like me, I'm the only Peri!" she said, smiling at Leo as she began unbuttoning his pants as well. 

"That's...that's why I wanted to help you out, Peri. You're one of a kind, and, well, I've really enjoyed our time together. I...Gods, I think I'm falling for you," the prince admitted. She really was beautiful, and fascinating. Their discussions of the morality of killing had brought up questions of logic that Leo hardly faced, and he didn't want to see anything bad befall his brother's retainer, the woman he was coming to believe he loved, even if it was something she deserved. He vowed to himself then to do whatever was in his power to prevent that. If that meant letting her cut him occasionally, to "kill him just a little bit," as she phrased it, well that was a small price to pay. Especially with the odd enjoyment he was getting out of it.

"Really!? Hooray! That makes me really happy, Lord Leo!" Peri said, yanking his pants off, and then his boxers. With Leo Naked, and Peri down to her undergarments, the two found themselves staring, Leo already overcome with desire, and Peri quickly catching up. Without another word, Peri shoved Leo onto the bed once more, straddling him just as before. This time, however, there was only the soft fabric of her panties between them as she lowered herself onto his cock, and Leo placed his hands on her hips, loving the curves he felt. He could feel the heat of her, the dampness of her panties, all resting on his cock, and it was sure to drive him crazy. Before he could become too distracted by that heavenly feeling, however, Peri had the blade in her hand. In a practiced motion, she brought it down, so quick Leo found it difficult to follow the motion. Had she truly wanted to kill him, it would have been over then, but at the last possible second she slowed, pressing only the tip of the blade into his flesh.

The pain was immediate, though, and Leo couldn't suppress a grunt. Peri whimpered in response, grinding herself against him, her motions causing the blade to move within him. He gazed up at her, loving the grin on her face as he reveled in both the pain and pleasure she was doling out. It was insane, absolutely crazy, that he would enjoy this so much, and yet he felt himself being pushed to his very limit. Peri leaned down, pressing her lips to his, and the added weight forced the blade further into him, and as her tongue delved into his mouth, the prince was there. He groaned into her mouth, as his seed shot out of him. His nails dug into her hips, as he clung to her desperately, and Peri whimpered. She withdrew the blade, and Leo moaned in relief. She broke the kiss, pulling back and smiling down at him.

"You're not done yet, are ya Leo?" she asked, playfully. She grabbed hold of his cock, and began stroking him, even as he tried to recover from his climax. He felt himself ache, desperate for a break, as Peri continued stroking him. Yet soon he was hard once more, as if he could not bear to deny Peri what she wanted. Satisfied, she slipped her panties to the side, and lined her entrance up with his cock.

She looked down at him, a questioning look on her face, as if to ask "Is this okay?" to which the prince nodded, desperate to share his first time with Peri. With his approval, she began lowering herself onto him, whimpering as he entered her. His hands on her hips were a reassuring presence, and the cavalier placed her own hand on his chest, directly over one of his wounds, making him grunt with pain as she balanced herself. Finally, she had worked her way onto him completely. Leo lay beneath her, panting, while Peri rested, letting herself grow used to the feeling of him inside of her. Meanwhile, she lazily traced the dagger along his flesh, not pressing down hard enough to cut, but still leaving faint red trails where the tip dragged his skin. 

Once she was ready, she began bouncing, up then down, up then down, losing herself in the way he moved within her. For a moment, she forgot all else, turning the blade sideways and using that arm for nothing but balance as she felt Leo pulling out of her, then thrusting back into her, the prince matching her rhythm from below. She watched the blood slowly spilling from his wounds as if entranced, watching the life she had decided to value above all others leak out of the man she loved. It was a beautiful sight, but one she reminded herself she had to limit. Still, it drove her further and further, and she remembered the blade within her grasp. One more cut wouldn't hurt, right? Well, wouldn't kill him, anyway. 

Losing herself in the pleasure she felt with each thrust, Peri put the blade to a fresh part of his chest, and slowly, slowly drew the blade along it, almost forgetting that she needed to stay shallow, had to control the cut so that Leo wasn't harmed permanently. Yet the pain mingled with the feeling of being inside of Peri served only to drive Leo to his breaking point again, even quicker than before. Each thrust got him closer and closer, and the motion made Peri's cut far from clean, making the mage wonder how he could have a healer take care of the wounds without revealing what had caused them. Those thoughts were forced from his mind, however, as Peri reached her climax, and she pulled back the blade, tipping her head back as she cried out, coming down on his cock as her cunt tensed around him. 

The dark knight held on for a few precious seconds, trying to last as long as possible, to enjoy their union until he simply couldn't last another second. Finally, he came, just as Peri collapsed on top of him, and his seed spilled into her. He grunted as he finished, the pain and pleasure mixing in such a delectable combination, forcing all other thoughts from his mind. As Peri lay on top of him, making no move to pull herself off of him, he ran his hand through her hair, up and down her back, letting himself bask in the afterglow. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed that, and tried not to dwell on the questions it raised within him. Instead, he thought of how calm Peri was, how content she now seemed, a far cry from the sobbing mess that had come to his room earlier. Perhaps they were perfect for each other, if he enjoyed this so much. Whenever things got too hard for Peri, perhaps she could take things out on him? As long as they were careful, how bad could it be?


End file.
